


Your Love Is Sweet And Soft

by Kenmai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy, JohnKarkat, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, johnkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can i say? I'm a sucker for Domestic Fluff and Cuddles. Enter if you dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Is Sweet And Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short story.

John was awoken by the light chatter of birds outside, the sun shining slightly on his face. When John had opened his eyes; he lay still for a few moments, taking in the light of the morning and the sounds that surrounded him as people all over the world seemed to be simultaneously getting up. Quiet, yet comforting.   
Even more comforting had to be the sound of another persons’ breathing next to him. Soft, warm but firm hands were wrapped around his waist; a tangled mess of legs were twisted with his, albeit one of those legs were resting on top of his side. John was curled up on his right side as he continued to watch the rise and fall of his partners chest.   
John smiled at the domesticity of early morning cuddles; these were one of his absolute favorite parts of the day.  
He did have thing he planned to do today though. It was a nice Saturday to go to the mall and maybe get some groceries for the two of them. Early morning walks weren’t half bad either in his opinion. He just needed to get to the bathroom and make his way to the kitchen.  
If only he could free himself from this tangled mess of limbs.  
Jeez, Karkat was so clingy!  
John glanced at his partner again and blinked. He gently freed his arm and reached over to his nightstand to get his glasses. He smiled as everything came more into focus before him. Karkat’s sleepy face kindly greeted him.  
The boy seemed quite comfortable which was good in of itself. Sometimes he had trouble sleeping so John was always more than happy when his boyfriend could get some proper rest. John noticed that the blankets had been kicked off of him and now resided fully on Karkat’s lower waste.   
Rude.  
His boyfriend, however, luckily couldn’t hear him; otherwise he would’ve been hit in the face with a pillow. John smiled at the thought. He really should be getting up now though.  
With a start, John was able to weave his arm free of Karkat’s vice grip and he would’ve been free if Karkat had not stirred. He had one leg remaining in the bed.  
Karkat’s burgundy eyes were glazed over with sleep as he tiredly opened them and there was gunk in the corners, but John thought he still looked pretty darn cute. He reached over to cling onto John’s hand and took a moment to yawn before saying, “Morning. Where y’ goin’?”  
John watched as Karkat blinked slowly. Karkat’s voice was gruff and a little raspy but lovely all the same. His Batman themed shirt was sliding off of his shoulder, red boxers peaking from underneath his conveniently Batman themed shorts. His hair was a national disaster but God if John wouldn’t call it a cute fluffy disaster.  
He smiled softly and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend on the forehead, then on his nose and either side of his cheeks. “Good morning sleepy. Did you sleep well?” He asked in a mock-like whisper. Karkat was known to wake up with headaches sometimes, so it’s best to be quieter for now.  
Karkat nodded in reply, “Ye. Now answer m’ question.”  
“Getting ready dummy. I need to take a shower, get dressed, make us some breakfast and maybe go to the store. Now let me go, alright? I’ll be back soon.”  
“No.”  
“What? Karkat please…”  
“John, nooo. Sleep is great.”  
John pouted as he turned to look at Karkat but he wasn’t having it and was already heading back to sleep. He pulled John back in bed and snuggled closer to him.  
John sighed and took his glasses off. Nonetheless he got comfortable as a pair of hands snaked their way around his waist to comfortably rest on the small of his back.  
“We both stink you know. What about showering?”  
“We’ll do it later.”  
“What about food? Are you not hungry yet?”  
“No.”  
“Karkat the sheets.”  
Karkat grumbled and threw a portion of the sheets on John. He gave a quick kiss to him on the lips and rolled back to his original spot.   
“Good? Now shut up and sleep dingus.”  
John made a face at that but proceeded to give just give in. He leaned over and pressed a kiss on Karkat’s forehead before getting comfortable and closing his eyes.  
“Good night again Karkat.”  
“Night, John.”  
“You’re making breakfast though.” He yawned.  
Karkat mumbled something John couldn’t really hear but it made him giggle nonetheless. Sooner rather than later John met Karkat in dreamland, the two of them surrounded by the night sky filled with shining stars.


End file.
